Truth of Illusion
by dreamer1999
Summary: A series of (mostly Thor) one-shots focusing mainly on Loki and Aaernia Folkvarsdotter, a lady of the court of Asgard (main character (OC), from 'Like the Forest'). They are written from both 1st (Aaernia's POV) and third person. Note: May contain spoilers for 'Like the Forest' Reading 'Like the Forest' is not necessary for the comprehension of these stories. *Updated often.*
1. One of These Days

_Right. One shot. One shot is all I get. It has to be... perfect._

I had managed to prop myself above the door to Loki's chambers. I figured I could stay there for hours if I had to. Of course, I hoped I didn't, but when trying to give Loki a heart attack I was willing to go to extreme lengths. I smirked. _One of these days I'm going to get myself killed,_ I thought.

The door shifted slightly. Every muscle in my body tensed. _Wait for it..._ The door began to open. _Wait for it..._ Loki stepped out. _Wait for it...!_ He shut the door behind him. _Wait for it! _He turned, and I pounced.

I landed right on Loki's back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. We toppled over and rolled a few feet. I was knocked loose. In a moment Loki was yelling hysterically. I smiled at him sweetly. I was the only person who was able to get him to do that without fail. In fact, I was practically the only person who could ever get him to do that at all.

"Nia, what in the Nine Realms were you trying to do?!"

"Surprise you. Anger you. Give you a heart attack. The usual."

"One of these days you're going to kill yourself, or me!"

"Don't I know it." I got to my feet, brushed myself off, and smiled at Loki again. "A might out of character right now, aren't you?"

Loki continued glaring at me, but he stopped yelling. "Sparring field. Now."

_Score! _"Agreed." _He _always_ bends to my will in the end._ I snickered and followed Loki outside.


	2. A Day to Forget

Today was going to be a day to forget. I was sure of it. I had woken up before dawn, cold, and exhausted. The sleep had been more exhausting than the previous day. I stood on my balcony, looking out of the city. Asgard was beautiful. I still wasn't going to have a good day. I sighed, threw on something halfway decent, and went down to the stables.

"Hello, Sleipnir. Have a good night?"

The eight-legged horse whinnied and nudged my shoulder. I forced a smile and fed him a carrot. "I'll see about getting Mommy to visit you, huh?" I buried my face in Sleipnir's mane as he laughed−his version of a laugh. "I'll be back."

I left the stables, leaving directions with one of the stable boys to send a message to Prince Loki. Heading down to the kitchens, I lifted two rolls and a bit of pheasant. I ate in a dark corner. When I had finished I licked my fingers clean and went in search of Thor. For once the heir apparent was up early. I grabbed a wooden staff and leapt at him.

"Not so fast, Lady Aaernia!" Thor said, grabbing the staff and flipping me onto my back. I glared at him and kicked him in the jaw. He was knocked back and I rolled to my feet.

"Speed gives me an advantage, Prince Thor." I ran at Thor again. This time I used the pole to leap over him, but instead of using my usual trick of landing behind him and kicking him in the back, I landed on his shoulders. Thor collapsed and I rolled off of him, landing on my feet and staff at the ready. I'd come to like jumping on people. I was usually the one who came out unharmed.


	3. Safe

Loki glared at me. "Where is Leif? Where is my son?!"

I looked away. "Safe."

"Where?!" Loki grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Safe..."

"Safe where?!" Loki shook me angrily, determined to get a proper answer.

"Safe from you. Safe from me. Safe from all those who would want to hurt him." A tear dripped down my cheek.

"Nia, where is he?! Why won't you tell me?!"

"To keep him safe."

Loki released me. "Nia, I can protect him. I can protect him from all those who would want to do him harm."

"Can you protect him from yourself?"

Loki gritted his teeth and then wrapped me in his arms. "I can."

I shut my eyes. "He's in my village... Lydia's been raising him for the past three years."

"That woman is evil."

"No, only crude." I pulled out of Loki's grasp and stared at the sky. "You must protect him, Loki, or you will face my rage..."


	4. Go Home

"Lady Aaernia?"

Nia turned. It was a servant boy. She knew what message he bore. "Yes?"

"Th-the Queen... Her Highness has... been killed." He bowed and retreated. Nia waited for him to go. She looked into the mirror. The black and green dress lined with gold she now wore had been a gift from the Queen. It was meant to match Loki's armor. The mirror shattered, a dagger sticking from its center. She thought of Loki. With a growl she ran from her chambers and to the prison. She ignored the guards and the other prisoners and headed straight for Loki's cell.

Though the prince had made an illusion, Nia saw right through it. He was sitting against the wall, his hair in a mess. The furniture was smashed and he was barefoot.

"Loki...?"

Loki looked at her, the pain evident in his eyes. "What?"

Nia pressed her hand to the magic barrier, tears dripping from her eyes. "Loki, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She stared deeply into Loki's eyes. He turned away. She growled and pounded on the barrier. The guards looked over, ready to grab her if necessary.

"Go, Aaernia..." Loki muttered.

"No."

"The guards will not let you remain."

"At least you're talking." Nia closed her eyes, feeling the magic that enclosed Loki. She grinned, finding a weak point, and teleported in. The guards shouted and ran to the cell.

"Get out of there, woman!" a big, burly one shouted.

"Seek you a cell of your own?!" another growled. Nia ignored them. She knelt beside Loki and set her head on his shoulder.

"Nia..." Loki did not move. "Nia," he repeated.

"Yes?"

"Go. Leave Asgard. Go somewhere safe. Go home."

"Very well, My Lord." Nia cupped Loki's chin in her hands and kissed him. He did not resist, but nor did he respond. His only reaction was to close his eyes. Another tear dripped down Nia's cheek and she disappeared.

In Loki's lap was a pendant.

Nia's pendant.

She never took it off.

Until now.


	5. Forever

Loki walked through the secret facility where his enslaved scientists worked. He allowed himself a sly glance at a young woman who sat tinkering with a random device. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and around her face. She glanced up briefly, giving her eyes a break from looking at the fine detail. Her eyes were amber, not the typical light blue of Loki's mind slaves. He knelt beside her and she stopped working.

"Come to visit me, Aaernia?"

Aaernia shrugged. "I didn't even know you were alive."

"You know now, Nia?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know. Please, Loki, will you tell me. Tell me that you are alive. So that I don't have to live broken-hearted anymore."

"When this is all over. When I have taken Midgard−Earth−for my own. Then I will bring you here to be my queen."

Nia set the device aside. "And if you don't? If you don't succeed? If you are defeated and brought back to Asgard in chains?!"

Loki glanced at the ground. "Then you will know."

"Odin will execute you, Loki! And I'll have to be there. I'll have to watch. I'll have to face you dying a second time."

"Nia... I won't let that happen. I will be victorious, and I will come for you. We will be together again. Forever." He reached for her, but his hand passed through her. Both she and the device dissipated. Loki closed his eyes, composed himself, and stood. His servants knew nothing. They had seen nothing, they had heard nothing. And it would stay that way.


	6. Watch

I unbolted Loki's door with magic and slipped into his chambers. It would be dawn soon, and he was waiting for me on the balcony. Except I wasn't coming through the balcony this time. I sat on his bed and watched him, grinning. He looked nice in the growing light. Just before the sun broke the horizon, I tossed an acorn at him. He spun around, and the light caught him perfectly. My heart skipped a beat.

"Come here, Nia," Loki ordered. I obeyed. When I was close enough, he grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, Loki," I murmured. But I wasn't sorry, and Loki knew that. He had me turn around and watch the sunrise. I leaned against him and smiled. "Quiet day, Loki?"

"Shh. Watch the sunrise."

I sighed and watched. As more and more light spilled over the horizon Loki's fingers began to pull my hair away from my neck. I closed my eyes as his cool lips brushed my skin.

"Watch, love," Loki whispered.

"I don't have to." I turned around and kissed him. He allowed this for a moment, and then pushed me gently away.

"Watch the sunrise."

I sighed and turned back around again. I jumped in surprise. A great bird with wings like fire and a breast as white as snow was hurtling towards us. Loki whistled. It slowed, and landed on the railing.

"Do you like him?" Loki asked. I nodded. "Then he is yours."

I reached slowly towards the bird. It cooed and let me pet its head. "No. He belongs to no one." I whistled a few notes. The bird replied, and then flew off.

Loki pulled me inside. Today was going to be a day for just the two of us.


	7. Handcuffs

Aaernia grabbed Loki by the collar of his coat and threw him against the wall. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. "Angry with me, darling?"

Aaernia growled. "Very." She clamped one handcuff around one Loki's wrists, and then grabbed then hand on her back and clamped the other cuff down.

"Nia…?"

"I said I was angry." Nia grabbed the chain connecting the two cuffs and began dragging Loki away.

"Gently, Nia! And where did you get the handcuffs?"

"I stole them."

"From where?"

"Your bed."

Loki's lips parted in apprehension. "Last night. While…"

"Yeah." Nia didn't need him to finish.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where I can dunk your head in lava without getting executed."

Loki frowned. "They'll execute you when you return without me… or without my head."

Nia grinned evilly. "I won't return." She continued to drag Loki. She found a flying skiff, threw him into it, and started it up. Guards shouted and swarmed towards them. Nia glared and the skiff lifted off the ground. "Hold on, Your Highness."

Loki grabbed the side as they lurched forward and into the open sky. "Can you fly this thing?!"

"Doing it already, aren't I?"

Loki gritted his teeth and prepared to jump−just in case. As soon as they had cleared the city, Nia imparted the ruder to Loki. His eyebrows shot up, but he took it. Nia sat on the other end of the skiff.

"Why are you trusting me?" Loki asked.

"I figured if you really didn't want to come along, you wouldn't have let me take you this far."

Loki nodded. "Reasonable assumption." Loki sat. "Now what do you expect?"

"For you to take us back to the palace, have me punished for my offense."

Loki leaned towards her slightly. "Come now, Nia. Tell the truth."

"You're going to take us somewhere you like. You're going to butter me up, convince me to remove the handcuffs, and then punish me… in your own unique way. Then, when I fall asleep, you'll return me to the palace and to my chambers, and then pretend as if I don't exist." Nia pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"Not quite." Loki set them on an unimpaired course, got up, knelt beside Nia, lifted her chin, and kissed her. She shifted to her knees, and as her hand fell she released his cuffs. Loki broke the kiss for a moment, smirking, and then pulled her closer to him and found her lips again.


	8. Mistress

I stared down at them, the rough stone of the archway cold through my thin leggings. They did not see me. They did not care. Loki no longer cared for me. She had taken him. She had stolen my lover, my prince, my king.

I glared at Loki as he hugged her. He glanced up and our eyes locked. Feigned indifference clashed with feigned indifference. I could not tell what he was thinking.

Loki's new pet noticed his distraction. I was gone before she could turn around.

"It's nothing, Mistress," I heard Loki say.

_So she's his mistress already?!_ I thought angrily. _Nice, and he hasn't even dumped me yet!_ I glanced around the tree that was my new hiding place.

Loki was showing the woman something. She smiled and laughed, an evil chuckle much like Loki's. She grinned mischievously. So did Loki. They stood. He handed her a dagger. A sharp pain shot through my heart. No wonder Loki liked her. This was a woman who would love every ounce of his mischief. This was a woman who would encourage him, support him, no matter what scheme he cooked up. This was a woman who would match him lie for lie, trick for trick, plot for plot, kill for kill.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I could never compete with this woman. She was everything Loki could ever desire.


	9. Drip

Drip

_Drip... drip... drip... drop... drip... drip... drip... drop... drip... drip... drip..._

The young woman shifted slightly before the small desk, barely processing the stop of the ever-dripping tap. A tall, pale man with raven hair picked a book off the floor and replaced it on the desk. He turned off the lamp and plugged in the night-light. His eyes shone ice blue in the soft light. He picked the woman up gently and laid her on the couch. There was no bed.

"Three years, you wonderful, silly woman. Three years like this. Why?" He brushed her long brown hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She stirred.

"Is it time for breakfast yet, Loki?"

Loki wrapped her gentle fingers in his. They were soft, but not weak. Strong, but not hard. Slightly calloused, scarred, but precise and smooth. They were fingers that could do almost anything.

"No, love," Loki whispered. "Sleep. I'll wake you when it's time."

The woman smiled and settled into the couch. Loki took the crumpled blanket from the foot of the couch and draped it over her. Even now, hair unwashed, cheeks red, dark rings under her eyes, she was beautiful.

"If you ever tire of living in this Midgardian plague you call Earth, know that the gates of Asgard are always open to you." Loki watched her sleep for a moment. He kissed her forehead again and then headed for the door. He stopped and looked at her one last time. "You are missed, Nia." The door shut soundlessly behind him.


	10. Helmet?

Helmet?

"Nia! Where is my helmet?!"

Loki had been searching his chambers for nearly an hour in hopes of finding the elusive helmet. He was now quite certain it was not hidden somewhere in the confines of his private space. "Nia!" he shouted again.

"Yes?" Aaernia called from just outside.

"Where is my helmet?"

"I don't know."

Loki glared at the door. Setting his jaw, he threw it open and grabbed Nia's wrist. Sure enough, his helmet was on her head, slightly tilted to the side. Nia grinned innocently.

"Nia, I've warned you before."

"I know, but I couldn't resist." She took the helmet off and put it on Loki's head. The long, curved horns caught the torchlight, sending a hazy golden shaft across the hall. "It looks marvelous on you, Loki."

"And it's too big for you."

"Slightly." Nia ran her fingers from Loki's chin down to the base of his neck. He smiled and gently pulled her hand away.

"Perhaps another time, darling. The banquet will be starting soon."

Aaernia grimaced. "Right. Banquet. Just as long as I don't have to dance with Thor again."

"I will do my best to claim you for the night."

Nia grinned. "Current arrangements are advantageous to both of us. You no longer have hopeful women chasing you about the ballroom hoping to dance, and I no longer have to worry about Thor."

"Or Fandral."

"Or Fandral."

"Or Hogun."

"Or... wait, Hogun?!"

Loki laughed and kissed her forehead. "We're late."


	11. Irvin

Irvin

Irvin Brown, a twenty six year-old part-time Burger King employee, got into his car after a long shift. It was quite late, and Irvin had three hungry cats waiting for him at home. He put his key in the ignition and sighed. He wasn't tired, just bored. Very, _very_ bored. He glanced out the passenger side window. Somebody was sitting against a lamppost in the nearly empty parking lot. Irvin frowned, replaced his key in his pocket, and got out of the car. Grabbing a ice scraper out of his trunk, just in case, he considered finding out if the stranger was okay.

"Hey!" he called. "You okay?" There was no response. "You there, in the parking lot! You need help?" Still nothing. Irvin took a deep breath and started to approach. When he got close enough that his footsteps could be heard the man's−for it was obviously a man−head turned. Irvin stopped. "You okay?"

The guy was pale, dark-haired, and wore a dark green and grey knitted sweater and slightly worn jeans. The left side of his face was covered in dried blood and his eyes... his eyes stared straight ahead, unfocused and unmoving. Irvin couldn't make out a color in the dim yellow light.

"You okay?" Irvin asked again. The man remained silent. Irvin stepped closer and the man twitched, surprised−or scared. Irvin knelt on one knee and studied him more closely. He was blind. "Do you need help?"

"Who are you?!"

Irvin nearly fell back. The stranger's response had been sudden, unexpected, and disquieting. "Uh, my name's Irvin. D-do you need help? Are you lost? I can help you find your way, uh, home? If you need?"

The man waited for a moment, and then leaned back against the lamppost. "I have no home."

Irvin tapped the pavement nervously. "Okay, uh... There anybody you know? Anybody who you could stay with?" The man shook his head. "Right..." Mentally kicking himself, Irvin stood. "You can stay with me for a few days. Until you find somewhere else?"

The man moved his head so that it faced Irvin. "That would be... acceptable," he muttered, seemingly forcing the words out.

"Alright. Come on." Irvin tried to help him up but the man smacked him away.

"How dare you touch...!" He cut himself off and got to his feet. He was tall. Irvin lowered the ice scraper and guided the man to the car.

"Here, lower your head..." As soon as the guy was in Irvin ran to the other side, climbed in threw the ice scraper into the back, and started the engine. He called his mother on the way home, giving her some instructions in case something happened to him using some vague thing about work as an explanation. When they arrived at the apartment complex where Irvin lived, he parked the car and then waited.

"Have we arrived?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you let me out?"

Irvin paused a moment. "What's your name?"

"L... Tom."

"Last name?"

"Just Tom."

Irvin nodded and then unlocked the doors. He helped Tom out and to his second floor two room apartment. Irvin told Tom to wait a moment so that he could open the door. He swung it open and then nearly screamed. "Who the hell are you?!" he said instead.

A young woman was standing in the middle of the living/bedroom. Her dark brown hair fell to her waist, and she wore an emerald green and black floor-length dress. She looked at Irvin, and then at Tom. "Loki..."

Irvin raised his key in defense. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

The woman looked at Irvin again. "I am Lady Aaernia Folkvarsdotter, noble of the court of Asgard. I am here for my... friend."

"Sorry, uh, Lady Aaernia, but your friend isn't here, and you're trespassing." Most of what the woman had said had gone over Irvin's head.

"Nia..." Tom whispered. Irvin whirled around. He had entirely forgotten about Tom.

"Wait, you mean...?!"

Aaernia was suddenly at Tom's side. She hugged him tightly, started wiping the blood from his face, and then froze. "Loki...?"

Tom−or was it Loki?−took her hand gently. "It is of Thor's doing."

"Thor will rot in Hel." Aaernia placed her hands on either side of Loki's face. "Close your eyes." He obeyed, and she pressed her forehead to his. A faint shimmer appeared between them. Irvin backed up, freaked, and tripped over his doorstep. "There," Aaernia whispered, releasing Loki.

"Thank you, Nia." Loki caught her as she collapsed. He looked at Irvin. His eyesight had been restored. "And... thank you, Midgardian."

Irvin's world went black.

He woke up on his couch. The front door was shut and bolted. He still wore his Burger King uniform. His keys were on the coffee table and the ice scraper was leaning against the wall. He was alone. Except for the cats.


	12. Lonely

Lonely

Aaernia fell back onto her bed and put her arm over her eyes. There was a hard knock on the door.

"Go away, Thor."

The knock came again.

"Not interested, Sif!"

There was a third knock.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself, Nia."

Nia shot up. "Loki? Wait! Are you still there?"

There was an agonizing pause, and then "Yes."

"You can come in."

The door creaked open. Loki walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Troubled?"

"No. Just lonely."

"Lonely now?"

Nia sighed. "Not really."

"Good. My work is done." Loki got to his feet but Nia grabbed his wrist.

"I'll be lonely again when you leave."

Loki sighed. "I suppose this means I'll have to stay for a few more minutes." He made himself comfortable on the bed. Unfortunately, this meant he was taking up all the room.

"Scoot over," Nia said. Loki obliged. Nia lay down beside him.

Several minutes passed in complete silence. Nia grew bored. She turned onto her side and nestled up against Loki.

"Nia!"

"What?"

Loki rolled his eyes and said no more. A few minutes later Aaernia was asleep. Loki would have left, but she held his arm tightly, and Loki knew she was a light sleeper, particularly around dusk. He grunted, annoyed, pulled the blanket over her, and closed his eyes.


	13. Not This Time

Not This Time

"Take my hand!

Wind whipped through the deep crevice in the earth. Aaernia clung to the rocks, refusing to look down hundreds of feet to the river below.

"Take my hand!" Loki shouted again, more urgently. "Nia, please!"

Nia shook her head. She was too scared. The wind ripped at her hair and dress, threatening to tear her from her thin purchase. "I can't!"

"Nia, please!" When she did not budge, Loki inched back towards her. He grasped her hand tightly and pulled her along. There was another strong gust. Nia fell back.

"Loki!"

Loki dug his nails into the stone and clutched Nia's hand tightly. It took all his might to yank her back against the rock wall, fighting the raging wind. "Hold on! We can make it out, together!"

Aaernia fixed Loki with a long stare, her amber eyes filled with sorrow. "No. Not this time." Another gust of wind whipped past them. Nia's grip slipped, and this time Loki could not hold her. She tumbled to the deadly waters below.

"NIA!"

She was gone. There was nothing Loki could do. There was no way she could survive the rapids, the deep, rushing waters, the unforgiving current. He gritted his teeth and inched along the ledge. Many times he thought he'd lose his footing and fall as well, but eventually, after what seemed like hours, he found himself clambering over the edge of the cliff onto wide, firm ground.

Loki was too exhausted to think. Too exhausted to mourn. Too exhausted to feel triumphant. His eyes fluttered shut, sending him into a deep sleep. He only saw one image−Aaernia, falling, sorrow and horror battling for dominance of her features.


	14. We're Right Here

We're Right Here

"Leif! Leif, come here! Don't make me come after you, young man!"

Aaernia sat in her chambers. A book lay open in her lap, but she hadn't looked at it for half an hour. Her belly was slightly swollen, and she patted it nervously. "Leif, get over here before I send your father after you!" There was no response. Nia grumbled, got to her feet, and trudged to the other room. Nobody was there. Now she was getting angry. "Loki!" she shouted, throwing a scroll across the room. This time she was more surprised when no response came.

Loki had always been right there, ready to respond to Aaernia's every call since she'd become pregnant again. Now that both he and their son were missing, she began to worry.

"Loki? Leif?" Nia bit her lip. "Someone, please respond!" She began to roam the halls. She interrogated everyone she ran across as to the whereabouts of her family, but nobody seemed to know anything. Eventually, she broke down in tears against a wall.

"Nia, what's wrong?" Loki asked, turning the corner.

"I-I can't find Loki, o-or my s-son!" Nia cried, burying her face in her hands. A four year-old boy scurried up beside her and wrapped his small arms around her as best he could. He looked exactly like Loki, except for his brown hair.

"Everything will be fine, Mommy," the boy said.

"B-but I can't find you, Leif!"

Leif, confused, looked to his father for aid. Loki cocked an eyebrow. "We're right here, Nia."

"I know, but I c-" Nia stopped. She looked at Leif, then Loki, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Did I just...? Was I just...?!"

Loki nodded. "You need rest, darling." Instead of helping her to her feet, he simply scooped her into his arms and carried her back to her chambers. Leif followed, bouncing up and down happily.

"Daddy and I went to the gardens!" Leif tugged on his mother's skirt. "Mommy, are you going to come to the gardens with us?"

Nia smiled. "Of course, my little darling. Just as soon as your father stops worrying about me."

"There may be a problem there," Loki intervened. "I _never_ stop worrying about you."

"Save your worry," Nia whispered. "You're going to need as much as you can muster soon."


	15. Debt

**A/N: **Sequel to _Not This Time_

* * *

Debt

"Take my hand! Nia, please!"

Loki stood on a narrow ledge in the deep gorge. Aaernia clung to the rocks as the wind ripped at her. She was too scared to move. She feared she would fall. Loki inched back to her and clutched her hand. He pulled her along the ledge with him. There was another gust of wind and she was pulled loose. Loki held on tight. He would not let her go.

"Hold on! We can make it out, together!"

"No. Not this time." Nia's hand slipped from Loki's grasp. But he wouldn't let her fall. He had let her fall once before. Never again. Never, ever again. But there was nothing he could do. Something glued him to the ledge and she slipped from his grip like water.

"NIA!"

Loki's eyes flew open. He was in his bed, safe, on Asgard. He clutched the sheets tightly and cold sweat plastered his hair to his face and neck. He had been dreaming about it again. That day. That day, Aaernia had fallen. He had let her fall. She had trusted him, and he'd betrayed her. Like he'd betrayed everybody else.

Loki covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Just once; a choked, painful sound. When he opened his eyes again Nia sat on the bed before him, legs crossed, the worry obvious on her face.

"Why do you cry?"

Loki's breath caught in his throat and he felt as if a dagger had been thrust into his heart. "Nia?"

"Loki... please don't cry." Nia leaned forward, cupping his face in her gentle, but calloused hands. "I hate seeing you like this. My mighty Prince, my King. I hate to see you so... destroyed."

"Nia?" Loki choked again. "Y-you fell. I saw you fall. I _let_ you fall!"

"No, you didn't let me fall. I let myself. And I'm sorry..." Her lips brushed his, and she was gone.

"Nia..." Loki fell back to the bed. He would sleep again, and his dreams would be plagued with nightmare memories. But somehow he felt that this time there would be one or two good ones. "I'll find you, Aaernia. I'll find you, and I'll bring you back. I owe you a debt."


	16. It's My Fault

**A/N:** Sequel to _Debt_. I latched hold of this idea, so I'm going to continue playing it through a little longer. There will probably be only one or two more in this unexpected mini series.

* * *

It's My Fault

Loki leaned against the railing of his balcony. He had not left his chambers for days. He refused to be seen in his current state. His mother brought him everything he needed. Loki had not had a personal servant since before he had met Lady Aaernia, and he refused to take one now.

"Loki, come eat," Frigga called to her son. Loki stared up at a nearby ledge. He gripped the railing tightly. His mother called him again and he reluctantly went inside.

"Thank you, Mother." Loki sat down and began nibbling at a pastry. Frigga smiled sorrowfully and patted his hand.

"She is in Hel now. Your daughter will take care of her."

Loki stopped eating. The pastry dropped from his fingers and he let his head fall into his hands. "It's my fault. I let her fall. I owe her a debt, and I let her fall!"

"Loki." Frigga clutched Loki's shoulders comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault. What happened couldn't be helped. The wind was too strong. She was weakened. You couldn't hold the both of you."

"It is my fault she was weakened!" Loki fought free of his mother's grip and stood. "I had been tormenting her all day! It is _my_ fault she was exhausted, _my_ fault we fell in, _my fault_ she didn't make it out!"

"What happened happened. You know Lady Aaernia would not want you to blame yourself. It would hurt her more than anything to see you in this state."

"Nia should hate me. She should favor Thor, like everybody else. He never betrayed her. He never lied to her. He never gave up on her. _He never let her die._"


	17. Eat

Eat

"Loki! Get up get up get up!"

Loki's eyes popped open. He shouted angrily as he was pulled from bed by a very excited Aaernia. She hopped about, stubbed her toe, and hopped about some more. Loki shook his head. He held out his arm as she passed by, capturing her and drawing her close to him. "Calm down, Nia."

"But it's a wonderful day for redemption and forgiveness and being saved and Loki you are going to have a great day!" She leaned into him and kissed him firmly on the lips. Loki grinned and kissed back.

"What were you saying?" he asked, pushing Nia slightly away from him.

"Get back in the bed."

Loki smirked and swung her into his arms. "No." He carried her out of his chambers, through the palace, and to the hall where the royal family would be eating. They were met by various excited comments from Thor, a smiling Frigga, and Odin wondering since when his youngest son had become so openly affectionate.

Loki set Nia down in her normal seat and sat beside her. She bit her lip, watching him, and he kissed her again. Odin cleared his throat. Nia broke the kiss sheepishly.

"Let us eat," Loki said. He took a grape and popped it into Nia's mouth. She was surprised, but she smiled and ate it.

"Eat your food, Loki, you never eat enough."

"Says the girl who grew up with a single loaf of bread a day."

Nia gave Loki the 'I love you but really' look. "Actually, I cheated."

"Oh, the loyal hunter admitting haven kept some of her marvelous catches to herself?"

"Yes." Nia cleared half her plate and dumped the rest onto Loki's. He frowned and switched their plates. "So that's how we're going to play?" She dumped the food back onto the empty plate.

"You will not win." Loki switched the plates again.

"Just watch my resolve shudder only as yours crumbles." She dumped the food back onto the empty plate.

They repeated this process another five times before noticing Thor staring at them, his mouth agape. They glanced at each other, back to Thor, and placed their hands obediently in their laps. Thor blinked twice and the entire last five minutes appeared to float from his memory like spider webs. Nia attempted to hold back a smirk.

"You're eating that."


End file.
